The Magic Of Disney
by Dancesterx3
Summary: Brennan and Booth are sent to Walt Disney World as a part of a case. How long will it stay that way? What will happen when they finally experience the magic of love at Disney? Co-Written by EmilyBonesDavidBooth. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**This is our first fanfiction between Dancesterx3 and EmilyBonesDavidBooth. About 1/4 case fic and the rest is fluff!!!! :) Read and review and tell us how we're doing! Thanks! Happy reading! **

**~Lisa and Ashleigh**

* * *

Booth walked into my office somewhere around 1:15pm with his black Razor pressed to his ear.

"Are you serious? There? But that's where dreams come true!" he flashed me a smile as I sat behind my desk."Yeah, okay. Whatever you say." he said slamming the phone shut and slipping it into his suit pocket. "Pack your bags, Bones. Looks like you and I are going on location... to Disney World." he smiled.

"Disney world?" I questioned. "Did Mickey go psycho?" I laughed at my own joke.

"Haha, Bones, you actually attempted at humor." He said cracking a smile.

"I'm actually very humorous, Booth."

"Sure you are, Bones. Now, let's go get those bags of yours packed. I'll be by your place before 7, our flight leaves at 10. We can have dinner before leaving."

"Booth, I'm in the middle of classifying these bones for the Egyptian department. I can't just leave for some case in Florida."

"Oh come on Bones, it's sunny Florida! It's Disney world! Mickey Mouse, splash mountain, parades, it won't even be like working. Think of it like a vacation. A vacation with a dead body. Your favorite."

"I don't have a choice, do I?" I asked looking back at my computer screen.

Booth smiled, "You know me so well."

I sighed, "And I didn't say I liked it."

"See you at 7, then."

* * *

I didn't know what was appropriate to pack on a trip to Florida. Well let's see it is middle May. Outdoors. And sunshine, lots of sunshine. It is called the sunshine state after all. I grabbed my cell off of it's charger and dialed a very familiar number.

"Ange?"

"Hey sweetie, whats up? Everything okay?"

"I don't know if I should pack my bikini..." I said frantically as I threw my pink, black polka-dotted two piece on my bed.

"What? Wait, slow down. What are you packing for?" She asked calmly.

I sat on my bed and sighed. "Booth said they called in a case from Florida. We are leaving tonight and I don't know if I should pack my bikini."

"So you and Booth are going to Florida? Alone?"

"Yes, Ange. Please, can you just help me?"

"Alright. Hang on. I'll be there in 10. Have some coffee ready. This is going to be a long night."

She hung up before I was able to reply. I threw my phone into the mess of clothes piled on my bed and looked at my empty suitcase. Well, first things first, I'll need my lab coat. I folded the material and laid it in the suitcase. After, I went to the kitchen and started the coffee. By the time it was done she had arrived. I poured us both a cup and handed her the cream.

"So," she started, stirring in two scoops of sugar, "You and Booth are going on vacation to sunny Florida. Beaches, sunshine, fruity drinks."

"We're going for work, Ange. So lets focus on that, please."

She sighed. "Well at least pack that cute little nighty I know you have stashed away in the bottom of your underwear drawer. You never know."

I looked at her. "Nothing's going to happen Ange. Besides, we'll have separate hotel rooms."

"Would you for a second listen to me? You may be the expert on all things dead, but I'm the expert on all things love and life and I'm telling you. And besides I never said it was for Booth. There's lots of hotties down in Florida. I remember when I went down in college for spring break and it was like a hottie buffet. Hot guys for miles. No shirts and sun kissed tans, I get the chills just thinking about. So to answer your question, definitely pack the suit." She said throwing the skimpy two piece in the case, "Damn girl that's going to look so hot on you. You better use it. Take pictures." From the closet, I stopped sifting through my tops and glared at her.

"Ange, seriously?"

"Seriously. You're hot Sweetie. Embrace it." She said hugging herself.

"I'm not taking pictures. Anyways, what about this?" I said holding up a maroon knit V-neck top.

Angela looked at it, making a face. "Sweetie, it's going to by like 90 degrees there. You want light, cool fabrics." Then she stopped folding the clothes, that were still in a pile on my bed, and came over to me, sifting through the tops. Stopping, she pulled out a light pink camisole. "Now this is hot." She said pulling it off the hanger.

"I only wear that to the gym." I mentioned, but she refused to listen to me.

"Now we need shorts. Where are your shorts?" She asked getting up.

"Second drawer." I said pointing to the dresser.

Angela began sifting through the various denim jeans and shorts, pulling out a very small pair of denim shorts."Damn. Girl where do you hide this stuff?"

I looked out the closet to see what she had gotten her hands on. I laughed. "Yeah, those. I had a time in college when I thought it was cool to wear short shorts. Michael used to think they made my butt look cute."

"That's probably because he could see it all without having to imagine it. They're going." She tossed them towards the bed.

"What? No. I'm not going to a work site looking like a tramp." I said walking to the suitcase to pull them out but Angela stepped between me and the bed.

"They're not for the job site, sweetie. Just trust me on this, okay?"

"Alright but I need something to wear to the case site, Angela. That's why I'm going. Not to sit out in the sun and develop cancer for relaxation."

"Alright. Well, what about a light pair of jeans and a tank top? You'll wanna be cool since it will most likely be hot. Plus with your lab coat on you're going to be hot."

"Just nothing slutty please."

"I didn't even know you owned this stuff." Angela smiled.

* * *

When we finally packed the suitcase, Booth called to inform me that he was on his way. When he arrived, I turned to my best friend and thanked her for helping me pack and that I'd see her in a week when we got back.

"So Angela helped you pack, huh?" Booth said as we walked to his SUV.

"Yeah." I said pulling my luggage up to the trunk of the car.

Booth lifted the door and picked up the suitcase."Geez woman! What's in here? Your whole room?"

"Clothes, work stuff, womanly things."

"Womanly things? Should I ask?" Booth said opening the passenger door.

"Nope." I said climbing in.

"Good answer." He laughed as he closed the door.

"So dinner first? Or do you want to eat at the airport?"

"Airport food? The diner sounds fine."

"They have restaurants in the airport, Bones."

"I know that Booth. I go there often. I do work outside of the Jeffersonian."

Booth smiled. "I'm aware of that, Bones. Diner it is."

After we ate we headed back towards the airport. When we arrived, it was dead. Not much activity going on considering it was 8:30 at night. We ran through security, who had a field day with all of Booth's FBI equipment. Who knew it'd be the cocky belt buckle that would get him into trouble? When we finally made it past the security check, we made our way to our gate just as they were boarding.

* * *

It was just after 12 when arrived at the Orlando International Airport. I had my head resting against Booth's shoulder. His jacket was wrapped around my shoulders. "Bones? Are you awake?"

I yawned with my eyes fluttering open. "Yeah." I said through tired eyes and sat up. I grabbed my carry-on and stood up, stumbling some. Booth caught me.

"Easy there Bones." he said, taking my bag and heading off the plane. I was so out of it that I didn't even realize the down pour until we stepped outside.

"You've got to be kidding me." I said. "What happened to the sunshine?"

"It's the middle of the night, Bones, There will be sun in the morning."

* * *

**Review! We're just getting started! It will be alot fluffier later on but you won't get more until you review! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter! Always review! It's the least you can do :)**

**~Lisa and Ashleigh**

* * *

By morning, the skies hadn't cleared. The rain was coming down now in sheets too thick to see across the parking lot of the Contemporary Resort, where Booth had us booked. Get this... one room. I don't know what he was thinking when he booked it. He couldn't have even been courteous enough to get two beds. Instead, he springs for one king size. We had shared a bed before, I didn't really see this as a problem. Except that he occasionally stole the covers, hogged the bed, and snored, although he denied it. Anyways, I hadn't planned for the rain and looked at the thin white tee that Angela had thrown in there for work days. I decided to grab a jacket as we headed out of the room and down towards the bus stop.

"This will be a cheaper way of getting to and from the park since they will probably make us pay to park." Booth told me.

"Well, at least I didn't try to blow dry my hair this morning." I said running my fingers through the knotted ponytail. "Can we at least get coffee before going to the crime scene?"

"Coffee? I can do coffee. I hear Mickey brews a mean Cup o' Joe." Booth flashed his charm smile as we headed towards the main building to buy a cup of coffee.

"Don't worry," he said when we had our cups. "I've got this one."

"I can afford my own cup of coffee Booth. I make more money than you do so I should be buying yours."

Booth winced. "Ouch, that hurt Bones. I was just trying to be a gentleman."

"You? A gentleman? Since when?"

"Fine. I'm sorry for being nice. I won't do it anymore."

"No I wasn't complaining. I was just curious." I sighed.

At the park, I pulled out my latex gloves when we approached Cinderella's Castle. I remember seeing it as a kid.

"I remember this." I told Booth as we walked through the crowded park. Even at 8 am, there must have been at least a thousand people in the park and all of them seemed to be on Main Street USA, making it even harder to get to where we needed to be. "When I was 6 my parents brought me and Russ here. We watched the fireworks over the castle. I remember being scared and Russ making fun of me. But my dad took me back to the hotel and my mom stayed so that Russ could finish watching them. He was a good man, my dad." I said smiling at the memory.

"Your dad is a very good man, Bones. Despite his faults. I still hope to take Parker here one day. He keeps asking me to come but I never get a vacation with this job. It's hard enough just to see him."

"You'll get to bring him here Booth. I know you will." I said. At that moment we'd approached the very large castle and the yellow crime scene tape that prevented everyone else from passing through. A few foreigners tried. They were stopped abruptly by the local police.

"FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth." Booth announced when we approached and flashed his badge. "This is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan from the Jeffersonian Institution in Washington DC."

The policeman nodded and lifted the yellow tape. One of the park managers approached.

"When we opened the park yesterday the smell was overbearing. Our guests were complaining. When we investigated the source of the smell, we found this." he informed us, looking into a crevice in the wall of the castle where a decomposed corpse was lounging. I immediately went to work.

"Male, late 20's early 30's. I'll need soil samples, particulates, and insects sent back to my lab at the Jeffersonian."

"Wow, that was crazy." Booth exhaled as we fell into the hotel room later that night. "What was with the audience of tourists watching everything we did?! I felt like I was on display to be looked upon. Are you even hungry?"

"Starving. But first I need a nap." I said laying on the bed. I kicked my shoes off and climbed under the sheets.

"A nap would be good. It would be nice to get some time off while we wait for the lab results." he said crawling into the bed beside me. I noticed that we were facing eachother. It seemed too awkward so I turned on my side and stared at the wall.

"Yes." I said lightly drifting off to sleep. "It will be nice."

* * *

When I awoke, the room was dark. I looked at the clock, "Booth! Are you awake?" I said poking my partners rib cage.

Booth jumped. "Huh? What? Jesus Bones, what time is it?" he rubbed his face.

"10:30 pm! We slept for three hours, Booth!"

"Three hours?! Shit. What about food? Is anything even open this late at night?"

I turned the lamp on, on the table beside me and pulled out a small book of restaurants that the park had to offer. "Downtown Disney seems to be alive this late at night. Planet Hollywood should be open."

"Oh! I've never been there before. I hear they have all kinds of movie memorabilia. That could be fun! Let's go there. Get up."

We quickly made ourselves presentable before heading out to the bus stop.

"You know, one day we need to take that monorail around." I said as I saw it fly through the lobby.

"Well that doesn't take us to where we wanna go."

"Sometimes it's nice to get lost." I shrugged and turned to see him looking at me with adoring eyes. I quickly turned away. "

"Either we drive or take the bus to dinner. You pick." he let me choose.

"Can we drive? I'm starving."

"Drive it is." he pulled his keys out of his pocket.

* * *

The restaurant was as busy as it would be on a Friday night.

"It will be about 20 minutes." the hostess said with a smile and handed us a buzzer to alert us when our table was ready.

"Thank you." Booth smiled and moved to look in one of the glass cases. "Hey Bones watch out! Freddy's coming to get you!" he joked as I turned to meet the costume of Freddy Kruger in my face and I jumped.

"Shit!" I exclaimed. "Why do they have that at a children's park!?"

Booth put his arm around me. "It's okay, Bones. It's a movie prop!"

"I used to be so scared of that movie." I said looking down a hall. "Oh look." I pointing down the hallway. "Less frightening things." I started walking down the corridor. On the wall, there was a plaque for a Jazz singer i'd never heard. At the end of the hall, a large glass case caught my eye. I headed towards it, like a bug to a zapper.

"Bones?" Booth asked following. "Where are you going?"

"Dorothy's dress and basket." I stood in front of the case, beaming at it like a kid in a candy store.

"Ah yes. Wizard of Oz." he smiled.

I nodded. "I used to worship Dorothy when I was younger. I used to sit on my coffee table and sing 'Over the Rainbow' pretending that I was in Oz." I said laughing, "I was a nerdy kid."

Booth smiled, "All Kids are nerdy. You certainly grew out of it. Parker went through a phase when he thought he was Diego from 'Go Diego Go'. He'd pretend to go on adventures and ask me for help. Just like on the show."

I smiled. "I bet that was adorable."

"Very adorable." Just then the buzzer went off. "Our table's ready Bones. Let's head back." He took my hand and pulled me towards the front. What shocked me wasn't that he'd taken my hand, but that he didn't let go once. Even when we had made it back to the hostess station.

* * *

**Fluff has yet to come. Review if you want more. Thanks! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Next chapter! Thanks for the reviews! Let's get more this time! Please? With a cherry on top?! :)_**

**_Brennan's POV: Written by Dancesterx3_**

**_Booth's POV: Written by EmilyBonesDavidBooth_**

* * *

***Booth's POV***

I had been on the phone all day with the Contemporary Resort in Orlando, Florida.

"What do you mean?" I exhaled and ran my hands over my face. "One room? Seriously?" The manager was trying to tell me that there would only be one room available. "Well, we'll pay extra... Are you lying to me?.... One room in the whole damn hotel!?.... And there's only one bed in the room?.... King-sized?...." he said yes. Well at least it was a king-sized bed. And it was cheaper then having to go find a two room hotel. "I'll take it."

When we got off the plane in Orlando, we took a taxi to the hotel. I got our room key and carried Bones' bag, along with mine, up to our room. I unlocked the door and turned on the light. I threw her heavy bag against the wall and collapsed on the bed. She looked around.

"Okay... so there was only one room available..." she started. "And... only one bed?" she finished skeptically. I exhaled.

"Bones," I stood up and went to the mini fridge. I pulled out a bottled water. "This is what we get. Unless you want to go sleep in the streets." she turned her nose up at that.

"I would have disliked that, greatly."

"Good, because I wouldn't have let you sleep in the streets anyway." I threw a charm smile at her. She checked her watch.

"I'm gonna get in the shower."

"Ladies first." I shrugged and turned on the TV. I flipped around the channels until I found ESPN. She gathered all her shower gear and disappeared into the bathroom. I heard the shower turn on and soon enough, steam floated out from under the door. I relaxed and enjoyed the time to myself. The flight had been long and tiring. At least I could revel in the fact that Bones had spent the majority of the flight with her head on my shoulder. Twenty minutes later, the water shut off. I hopped off the bed and stripped down before Bones came out. I put on a pair of navy blue sleep pants and left my chest bare. Hopefully she wouldn't mind... Would it be too awkward and intimate? Uhhh... maybe i'll put a shirt back on. At least for the first night. I shrugged back into a gray Flyers shirt and waited for Bones to come out. She exited the bathroom a few minutes later. Damn. She was beautiful. No make-up. No sophisticated hair style. Just... her. She looked fresh and clean and looked like she smelled like the ocean. She dumped all the shampoo, conditioner, and body wash into her suitcase. She stood up. She was wearing a pink tank top and a pair of white sleep shorts. She looked comfortable... and kinda cold. Her hair was wet and fell in soft waves against her back. I watched her closely as she moved around the room.

"What side of the bed are you taking, Booth?" she asked.

"I take right. You take left. Just how you like it." I gave her a smile.

"You remember what side of the bed I like to sleep on?" she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Sure. We've shared a bed before." I shrugged it off like it was common to remember this stuff about your partner.

"I just didn't think you would remember. Are you getting in?" she motioned to the shower.

"Nah."

"Really?"

"It's almost 1 am. We need to sleep. We have a big day ahead of us." she got in on her side of the bed and pulled the covers up to her shoulders. She laid on her back and stared at the ceiling.

"Booth?"

"Yeah?" I answered and shifted to make sure I wasn't touching her.

"We are not going to bed with the TV and lamp on..." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh yeah. You're one of _those _people..." I reached over and turned my lap off. I fumbled around for the remote.

"_Those_ people?" she asked and turned her head to face me. I tried to not look at her, in fear that I would be tempted to kiss her.

"Yeah. One of those people that have to sleep in complete darkness and silence."

"Yes, I guess I am one of _those_ people then. Is that an insult?" I found the remote and turned the TV off and the room went pitch black. I turned on my side, facing her.

"No! It's not an insult! It was just an observation."

"Ah, I see." we laid in silence for a while. Her smell filled my nostrils. I just wanted to lean in and hold her. I wanted to be able to bury my nose in her hair and breathe in her scent. But I couldn't.

"You smell good." I told her in the darkness.

"Thanks." she giggled. "It's butterscotch and vanilla scented shampoo and conditioner."

"Body wash?"

"Sweet Peppermint from Bath and Body Works." I made a mental note of that. Now, every time I smelled peppermint, vanilla, or butterscotch, I would think of her.

"I like it..."

"Thank you, Booth." I loved hearing her voice. It was always so low and sultry. Especially when it was pitch black and that's all I could hear.

"No problem. What time is the alarm set for?"

"6:45."

"What?!" I exclaimed. That was way too early! That's only like 6 hours of sleep!

"We have to examine the remains early, Booth! Suck it up and go to sleep." I groaned and rolled over. The bed shifted under my weight.

"Goodnight, Bones."

"Goodnight. Oh, and tonight.... can you try not to steal all the covers?" I could hear the smile in her voice. It caused me to chuckle.

"Only if I find another way to keep warm. That's all I have." Unless.... there was always body heat.

"Well, we'll distribute evenly."

"We'll see if that works. I'll probably end up with most of the sheets." I smirked.

"Is it a competition?"

"Life's a competition."

"Whatever."

"See you in the morning Bones!" I chuckled again and closed my eyes, letting sleep take me wherever it may.

* * *

**_Hit the little green button down there and it will make our day:)_**

**_~Lisa and Ashleigh_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Next chapter!!! Let's get more reviews! Thank you for all the positive feedback!_**

* * *

When I woke the next morning, I made notice of the obvious warmth against my back and the arm slung around my waist. I turned my head to find my partner sound asleep beside me. I quickly moved out of his strong grasp, afraid that if I stayed in this position for too long I wouldn't be able to break from it later. I heard him rustle and snort and then mutter something. I turned my head to look at him.

"Booth?"

"Yeah?" I could hear him mumble, half asleep.

"Are you awake?" In the wake of the sun peaking in through the cracked curtain, his skin glistened. The shirt he'd worn when he went to bed was now on the floor and his bare chest was peaking out from under the covers. He had bed head that wasn't perfect but was just messy enough to be cute. I caught myself day dreaming about running my fingers through it when he sat up.

"I'm awake Bones. What time is it?" I looked at the clock.

"7:30" I said turning back to him. "Get up. Breakfast at Chef Mickey's started a half hour ago and we have reservations at 8." Booth stood up and scratched his chest. He looked confused.

"I had a shirt on when we went to bed last night, right?"

"Um, yeah." I said from my luggage bag. I was gathering my clothes for the day. Since we were taking a day off, I decided on the cami and shorts Angela insisted I wear for leisure time. "Why?"

"I must've gotten hot last night. I'm sorry Bones. I usually don't wear a shirt when I go to bed so I probably wasn't thinking when I took it off."

"It's okay Booth. You don't have to wear it just because you think it will be uncomfortable for me." Wait... Did I just say that? Hopefully he didn't catch the hopeful tone in my voice. I looked over at him. "I mean... unless it's uncomfortable for you." A quick save.

"I just... I wasn't sure." He said, pulling out his Guys and Dolls JR tee he got at Parker's school play. He pulled it over his head. I smiled and then quickly changed the subject.

"Well, you stole the covers last night. If you do it tonight, I'm kicking you out of my bed."

"Your bed?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"Yep. My bed. Do you need the bathroom? Because I need to brush my teeth get ready in private."

"No no. Go for it." He smiled.

* * *

Down at Chef Mickey's, I didn't think I'd seen so many kids in my life. It was like a daycare center with an all you can eat buffet. Once we found a table, we placed a_ 'reserved'_ sign on top of it so people knew the spot was taken. We, then, headed to the buffet.

"Mickey shaped waffles." I smiled grabbing two with the tongs and placing it on the plate. At the end of the buffet, there was the largest selection of candies, fruit toppings, whipped creams and sauces I had ever seen. About a dozen kids were piling on all the M&M's, whipped cream, and chocolate sprinkles they could find. I stared at it for a minute wondering how much damage the sweets would do to my figure. I didn't work this hard to maintain this weight for nothing...I looked at my partner. "Go for it?"

"Go for it." He confirmed, grabbed a spoon full of M&Ms and piled them on his pancakes. "I know I'll regret this later, but whats a vacation without sweets?"

"Sweets isn't here." I said, hoping he'd catch my sarcasm.

"Haha! You made a joke, Bones... Very... un-bonesy..." He said, touching the small of my back then quickly retreating. "Chocolate sprinkles?" He offered pulling out the ladle.

"Sure." I smiled while he poured them so delicately over the whipped topping.

"To the table?"

"Yeah, let's go." I said looking at my plate of waffles topped with whipped cream, strawberry syrup, rainbow M&Ms and chocolate sprinkles, cheesy eggs and grits. I grabbed a quick cup of coffee and followed Booth through the crowd to the table.

* * *

The park looked different when there wasn't the lingering smell of rotting corpse wafting through the air. Today, the sweet smell of waffle cones and sugar swirled around us. The buzz of tourists fluttered and for once, the sun decided to make an appearance. The warmth was baking my shoulders as I looked at Booth.

"So, what first?" I asked.

He pulled out a map of the park and looked down at it. He looked forward.

"If we go that way," He pointed. "There's Tomorrowland. How do you feel about roller coasters in the dark?"

"I don't know, Booth. But I guess I'll try it out once." I said. We headed to the spacey land of the "future" past Monsters Inc Laugh floor, Stitch's Great Escape and Buzz Lightyear's ride, towards the line for Space Mountain. Booth looked at the sign and sighed.

"45 minute wait. I guess it's a good time to talk."

"Gee Booth, don't hold back your excitement." I rolled my eyes and looked away.

"No it's not you. I just hate these lines. They should have games or something to keep you entertained."

"Is being with me not entertaining?"

"I didn't say that, Bones. Just sometimes when we 'talk' it turns into fighting."

I laughed. "We don't fight."

Booth smiled. "Sure we don't..."

We stopped at the end of the line about 2/3 of the way back. I looked at my partner.

"We don't fight Booth, bicker, maybe. But we don't fight. You don't want to get into a real fight with me..." I stated cockily. He chuckled.

"Let's not fight over whether we fight or not, okay?"

"Okay." I looked down and then back up at him. The sun his his dark brown hair perfectly, casting a bronze glow. "So how's Parker?" For lack of conversation, always bring up the children.

"He's good. His birthday's next week and I need to do something big. Rebecca always throws the biggest parties for him and, of course, never even tells me. Then my son asks me why I'm never there. This time I begged Rebecca to let me plan the party and I've got nothing. Goes to show how much I really know my son..." He sighed, looking behind me. I looked up to find his stare and brought it back up with my own.

"Hey, you're going to do something amazing for Parker. Anything you do for him will be amazing, cause he loves you. I know, from personal experience, how much that little boy loves you. You're an amazing father and any kid would be lucky to have you."

I saw him smile a half smile. "Thanks Bones. That means a lot to me." After Space Mountain, we decided to grab some lunch at the Space Bay Café where we battled about a dozen tourists for a table. We landed one next to a singing moon.

"This isn't creepy at all." I said, looking at the moon, as I sat down.

"We don't have to sit here." Booth said.

"It was the only table that was open Booth."

"Then we don't have to eat here. There's a great fish restaurant in Frontierland by The Haunted Mansion. After lunch, we could take a tour of the house where all our victims go when we lay them to rest." Booth smirked and gave me a playful, evil look.

"That's not funny Booth. And this is fine. I'll just sit here. Can you bring me a salad? Any kind of salad." I asked pulling my debit card out of my shot out his hand.

"I got it." He said.

"Booth, I can buy my own lunch."

"Business lunch. Let the government pay." I smiled and stuck my card back in my wallet.

"Good. So any kind of salad? Shall I call you with the choices or do you trust me?" he gave me his charm smile.

"I trust you." I gave him an honest-to-God answer. When he returned a good twenty three minutes later I sighed in relief. That damn mechanical moon man had been playing the same three songs over and over and I was about ready to go ask Booth for his gun so I could shoot myself.

"You know," he said when he approached the table. "I do like a woman who takes care of herself."he sat down across from me at the table. I took a bite of my Caesar salad that he brought me.

"Says the man biting into his very greasy burger."

"Hey." he said with a mouthful. "I didn't say I had to take care of myself. Besides, all this," he made a wave down his body. "Is just natural."

"I assume you have to work to maintain your muscle and weight. It does not come natural..." I smiled. "But at least the 'Cocky' on your belt buckle matches your personality." I joked.

Booth nodded. "Damn straight. How's the salad?"

"Big but good. How's your burger?"

"Greasy, but good." He smiled, taking another bite."So what shall we plan what to do next?"

I looked at him. "Well, I heard that the Monsters Inc Laugh floor was pretty good."

"Yeah? Where'd you hear that?"

"Couple of nice cheerleaders were sitting over there." I pointed to the table next to ours. "They're here from some cheer team in North Carolina and Texas. They said it was a hoot... whatever that means. I assume it's positive. Hey, did you know they have something called Cheerleading Worlds? Sounds like a lot of fun. Competing and stuff."

Booth smiled. "I never took up cheerleading in high school. But I can't argue with a guy who lifts hot girls in short skirts over their heads." That made me laugh

"I don't think that's why they're in it."

"Right Bones. They aren't in it for the mini skirts and hot girls." When we had finished, I could see the onset of rain clouds rolling in. I looked at Booth.

"I don't understand why they call Florida the sunshine state when all it does is rain here." We got to the Haunted Mansion just before the first drops of rain hit the pavement and made it undercover in just the nick of time. The man at the door of the Haunted Mansion frightened me when he opened the doors.

"Step in to the dead center of the room. Lets not keep them waiting..." He called out, filing us through a small hallway to a gathering room. There were about 11 of us in the room and I was feeling very claustrophobic. Paintings adorned the tops of the walls. Then doors shut, leaving us alone in the gathering room. A frightening voice came over the speaker saying something about the walls growing. The walls actually appeared to be stretching. Now, I am not usually the type of woman to get scared but I had always been a little skittish when it came to paranormal activity. It all was getting to me and I took Booth's hand, hoping he wouldn't notice the subtle gesture or the look of fear on my face. When the lights shut off and the crash of thunder struck, I turned and buried my face in Booth's shoulder. He laughed

"It's okay, baby." He whispered. I noted the term of endearment but didn't comment. "It's over Bones." He said lifting my head.

"I didn't like that at all, Booth." I gave him a glare when I could see him again, clearly.

"Well no turning back now, Bones. On forth to the house of the dead." The ride wasn't as scary as that gathering room. As a matter of fact, it was quite stupid and unrealistic. The whole time I was so close to my partner that I could smell his cologne. God it smelled amazing. I just wanted to nuzzle his neck right then and there. Anyways, at one point of the ride, just as we were laying backwards and descending, the car stopped, leaving us to lay there in the dark.

"What happened?" I whispered. And searched for his hand again. When I found it, he didn't make any objections as I threaded our fingers. I loved Booth's hands. They were so strong yet so gentle. I could feel the callouses from shooting his gun and it just reminded me of his bravery and loyalty. He squeezed back.

"I don't know." He whispered. I could smell that Listerine strip that he'd popped in his mouth after lunch. Just then, a voice came over a loudspeaker.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are sorry to inform you that the Haunted Mansion is experiencing technical difficulties. Please remain seated and we will get the ride on it's way as soon as possible."

"It seems to be broken." Booth whispered.

"I got that, thank you." I rolled my eyes and we sat in the darkness. I didn't let go of his hand. It must've been almost an hour that we'd been laying there, listening to the same announcement over and over. I decided to make things a bit more comfortable and adjusted myself so that I was pressed against Booth's chest. "So…"

"So…" he repeated. "What did you do with that… well you… my… stuff?"raised my eyebrows at his question.

"Your sperm?" I asked a little too loud.

"SHH! Bones, can we refrain from the S word please? There's children around."

"I'm sorry. I haven't done anything with your sssstuff… Wait that's an S word too."

"You can say that S word Bones."

"It's still at the clinic. Why?"

"I don't know. I was just looking for something to talk about." he shrugged. I let go of his hand.

"And that was the first thing that popped into your head?"

"Well I've been wondering it for a while now. Why didn't you use it?" I was silent for a moment, trying to figure out the best way to tell him I didn't use it because I wanted his baby the natural way. I was saved by the jolt of our car and the continuation of the ride. I didn't have to answer his question... for now.

* * *

The day had passed by too quickly. At 9:30 pm, Booth and I had bought some ice cream cones and found a spot of the curb on Main Street USA to watch the Parade of Lights.

"You know," He said as we sat down. "We don't have to stay for the fireworks if you don't want too. We can grab the shuttle and head back to the hotel before they start."

I looked at him and smiled, surprised he remembered that, "If you want to stay, we can stay. I'm not a little child anymore. I can handle fireworks." I chuckled. His arm brushed my shoulder and he draped an arm around me and pulled me closer to his chest.

"I don't care Bones. We see them every night from the Contemporary anyways."

"If you want to, Booth. Then we can leave." I smiled as he turned to watch the first float decked out in about a thousand strands of Christmas lights, make it's way down the road and the Parade music boomed over the speakers of the park. This was by far the best day of my life and for that I was thankful.

* * *

**_Review:) tell us how we're doing:)_**

**_~Lisa and Ashleigh_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Wow guys we are so sorry about the wait. We were really stuck on a part of this chapter but I think we're sort of getting passed it. After all, it was a case problem and we're fluff writers. Keep in mind that this is mostly a romance story. Not much of this is case fic at all. We will mention what is going on in the case but it will not be a priority. Review:) btw for those who were wondering, smut comes later. We gotta get em together first!**_

* * *

"So, sweetie, how's Florida? Sunny?" Angela asked me over webcam.

"It rains everyday after 3pm. It's not very sunny. Did you finish the facial reconstruction?" I asked looking down at my notes.

"I'm about three quarters of the way done, sweetie. Tell me about Booth. How is he?"

"He's Booth, Ange...can we just focus? Please?"

"Sorry. Word on the street is that you and him are sharing a bed." She wiggled her eyebrows. I rolled my eyes. "Has anything... you know?"

"I haven't slept with Booth, Angela and I'm not going to. Please just focus on the work. Tell Wendell I'll need his report as soon as it's done. He can e-mail it to me."

"I'll tell him. Anything else you need, just call. Okay?" She smiled and then clicked the off button. I closed my lap top and turned to find Booth staring at me in the lab's doorway. He was wearing a smile that could light the world.

"Angela thinks we are going to sleep together?"

"No. Do you have any new information?" He took a few steps toward me.

"Whatever. If you don't wanna tell me, Bones... It's okay... I do have ears though. And just that the step mother has no comment and won't talk without a lawyer present. Basically this whole case is null without the *stuff* to prove April Lucas killed her father."

I pulled off my gloves, threw them in the trash, and turned to my partner. "We're only at the beginning Booth. We'll get 'em. We always do." I smiled. HE took a few minutes to stare at me in admiration. "So now what?" I broke our silence.

"It's after 7... Are you hungry? I made reservations at the Crystal Palace for 8. How about going back to the room to get cleaned up before heading to dinner? I have a special surprise for after."

"I hate surprises Booth." I said as he directed me, by the shoulders, towards the door.

"Don't think about it, Bones. It'll be great." I felt Booth's breath by my ear. It made me shiver. I hoped he didn't notice.

* * *

"Booth, what is this?" I asked as we sat at our table. A waiter in a fancy black tuxedo brought us a bottle of champagne. He poured some into our glasses and left. A woman in a long, flowing white dress came up behind me.

"I made a call this morning to your dad. He told me when you were little your favorite Disney Princess was Cinderella. Apparently she can join us for dinner." he flashed his charm smile. "So whaddya ya say?"

"Why are you doing all of this, Booth?" I said leaning in close. He matched my lean. Our faces were centimeters apart. It was almost taunting the way his lips moved so swiftly as he talked. I had to focus to keep my attention on his eyes.

"Because," He whispered. "I like to see you happy. Are you?"

I smiled. "I'm here, in the 'happiest place on earth' with my best friend. I'm very happy Booth." I mumbled sincerely.

Booth sat back. "I'm your best friend?"

I leaned back and crossed my arms over my chest. "Well, we're partners. I tell you everything, even when I don't want to. I don't know." I became insecure. Was he trying to tell me that he didn't think of me in the same way? "Aren't we friends?" Booth reached out for a piece of fluffy, white bread and the butter. He hesitated then looked at me.

"Yes. We're best friends Bones. You're my best friend."

I sat forward. "You hesitated. Which means you're lying." I furrowed my eyebrows. Booth put his glass down and looked at me.

"Bones," he started with a serious face. I swallowed some but kept control of my actions. "You _are_ my best friend. I would die for you. Hell, I almost did. Multiple times. You are the only person I want to work with and the only woman I would share a bed with, without there being sex first."

I looked at him hard. "So what you're saying is...you don't want to sleep with me?" His jaw dropped slightly. He stammered.

"I-I-I'm saying that I don't need to sleep with you in order to be in the same bed as you. I didn't say I wouldn't sleep with you." As soon as the words left his mouth, I saw a look of regret flash across his features.

"So you would have sex with me?"

Booth sighed. "Bones, let's just...eat. Okay?" He handed me a piece of bread that he had buttered for me. I took it and our fingers brushed.

"Okay. I know you're self-conscious about talking about sex. Which I don't understand because it's a natural biological urge. All mammals need it for the survival of species. Humans act upon a great hierarchy of needs and sex is very highly ranked."

Booth put up his hands and shook his head. "Bones. Eat. Please."

* * *

After dinner we walked along Main Street. The Parade of Lights was well into progress and we were pushed to close proximity as we made our way through the crowd of spectators. I almost cussed out a man who practically knocked me over, trying to chase his kid. IT was packed. When I felt Booth's hand slip into mine, my breath hitched. He threaded our fingers. I looked back at him in question.

"I don't want to lose you." He said with a smile. I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

"I'm not a child Booth. And if you're so concerned, keep up with me." I replied but made no effort to let go of his hand. He took the lead when we came to a break in the crowd.

"Close your eyes." he mumbled.

"Booth, I seriously hate surprises." I shook my head.

"You won't hate this one." He smiled and stepped behind me. I felt his free hand rest over my eyes. "You trust me, right?"

"Yes. More than anyone." I gave in. Sighing, I let Booth guide me in the direction of his destination. At first, I was scared that I would trip but I realized quickly that he wouldn't let me fall. He never does...

* * *

_**Review:) You know you want to know what the surprise it. Only if you review though!**_

_**~Lisa and Ashleigh**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry it's a little short BUT it has some fluffffff:)**_

* * *

I led Bones across the street, up a few curbs, and down the boardwalk. Surprisingly, she never, not once, questioned me or didn't trust me to lead her. She asked where we were going a few times but that was about it. I pushed her forward.

"I hear water." she commented. I smiled and leaned by her ear.

"You heard right." I took my hands away from her eyes and watched her face as she saw my surprise. Her jaw fell open and her eyes lit up. God, I could live just to see her that happy.

"A boat?" she gasped.

"Not just a _boat. _It's a dinner boat. You eat dinner and such. Ya know? And it goes out to the lagoon. Now come on, I had reservations." I tugged at her hand but stopped when I noticed that she wasn't moving.

"Wait, how much did this cost? We already ate dinner."

"Not much. And we're eating dessert. Chill. Come on." I grabbed her hand again like it was the most natural thing in the world and lead her onto the boat. We stopped in front of the hostess.

"Booth. Reservation for two." I told her. She smiled politely motioned for a waitress. A brunette came grabbed two menus for us. We followed her through the main room where all the guests were. Bones looked slightly puzzled as we passed all the empty tables and headed out to the deck. There it was. Our table. Alone and candle lit. Perfect. I ordered champagne and she left for now. I watched Brennan through the flame of the candle. She looked nervous. She was looking at her menus but her eyes stayed trained on one thing.

"You know what you want?" I asked. She came back to earth and looked at me.

"Yeah... Well no. Not really. Why are we here?" I felt the boat move and realized that we were leaving the dock.

"To have fun." I answered simply.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" she asked in her direct, Bones-filled way. I chuckled.

"Why? Are you seduced?"

"I'm impressed." she told me and looked out to the water. "It looks beautiful out here. With all the different colored lights lighting the water." But I couldn't take my eyes off her. She was the real beauty of the night. The candlelight illuminated her soft pale skin and made her brunette hair look bronze.

"Beautiful." I muttered but was really thinking about Bones. Not the water. She turned back toward me.

"Thanks. For this." she motioned to the table.

"No problem. And i'm putting a limit on your champagne. Two glasses." the corner of her mouth turned into a half smile.

"Why?"

"I want you to remember this, Bones."I told her seriously.

"How couldn't I? It doesn't even feel like we're working."

"Maybe because we're getting no where in the case."

"We have the murder weapon and the step mother won't talk. She doesn't have an alibi either. I'd say she is looking pretty guilty."

"True but we need a confession." I sighed.

"We'll get her. We always do." We shared a sweet smile before the waitress came back, brought our champagne and took our order. She poured us each a glass while she listened to our orders. Bones got chocolate truffles and I got chocolate covered strawberries. We talked for a while about the case and random subjects.

"I don't want to go home."

"Of course you don't! This is the happiest place on earth!"

"Where dreams come true." she repeated. Yeah, if only that was true. If my dreams are going to come true, I will have her in bed confessing her love for me by the end of the case. Who knows? Maybe it will come true. "I just... feel like we're stress-free here. I know that can't possibly be true since i'm always stressed but I mean..."

"I know what you mean. Like you don't want to go back to reality? Where there's murder and chaos?"

"Exactly." she exhaled. Our waitress brought our food. Brennan kept eying my strawberries as I ate them. She took small bites of her truffles.

"You want one?" I asked hesitantly, not sure what she kept looking at.

"Are they good?"

"You've never had one?!" I almost choked on a piece of chocolate.

"No..."

"That is just un-American!"

"Just let me have one!" she laughed. I held out the strawberry that I had already taken a small bite of. She crinkled her eyebrows. "You already ate some."

"There's still chocolate on it. Just eat it!" Besides, it's not like we haven't swapped spit before. I recalled when we had the mistletoe kiss and her gum ended up in my mouth. Best 5 steamboats of my life. She was an amazing kisser. I just wish I was able to experience it whenever I wanted. She took a bite and chewed. I brought the rest to my mouth and ate all that was left. She moaned in approval.

"It's good."

"Yeah it is! This is God's food."

"Why are we bringing God into this?" she looked confused.

"Expression, Bones. Just-Never mind. Eat up." We finished eating and drank all of our champagne bottle. It was pretty small anyway. Bones got away with three glasses but I could tell that she wasn't tipsy. It usually took her a while and hard liquor for her to get drunk. Afterward, she walked to the railing of the boat. I followed her. She gripped the rail with both hands and looked down at the water. The wind blew her hair and I swear I have never seen a more beautiful woman in my life. And I had dated my fair share of pretty girls. Bones was beautiful inside and out. A quality most of those other girls didn't have. I put my hands on the railing of wither side of her body. I pressed my chest against her back. She tensed and I could feel it but I felt like I needed to take another step if there was even a chance that anything was going to happen between us. But I can assure you that my heart was beating a mile a minute. She opened her eyes.

"What are you doing, Booth?" she mumbled. I chickened out and grabbed both her arms. I spread them out to the sides.

"Channeling the Titanic." I mumbled by her neck in a joking voice. She shook her head. "Don't tell me you've never seen that movie!" I was appalled.

"I've seen it!" she nodded and giggled.

"Good. Chocolate covered strawberries AND the Titanic would have been too much!" she scoffed.

"Sorry i'm so deprived."

"It's okay. It's you. Just my Bones."

"_Your _Bones?" she turned her head to face me and our noses brushed. This was intimate. I hoped she wouldn't run away.

"Yeah. _My _Bones." I told her seriously. It suddenly got extremely quiet and all we could hear was the waves and possibly the beating of our hearts. I leaned forward half and inch and turned my head slightly so we wouldn't hit noses. I tightened my grip on the railing.

"What are you doing now?" she whispered. I saw her eyes drifting from my eyes to my lips.

"I don't know." I looked down at her lips. So plump, pink, and luscious. I would have given anything to kiss her right then. Anything in the world. But I didn't. Like the coward I am, I pulled away slightly. "Must be the champagne getting to me or something." I pulled all the way away from her body and ran a hand over my face. She didn't say anything. She just nodded awkwardly. I instantly felt bad for making her uncomfortable. "Son of a bitch." I mumbled under my breath. She didn't hear me. "I'm gonna go pay. I'll be back." This time, it was me who ran away. Not Bones.

* * *

_**Man, so close. Maybe Brennan will take action? Well you'll have to beg Lisa since she's the mastermind of Brennan. Do it in a.... REVIEW! :)**_

_**~Lisa and Ash**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**We are greatly disappointed in the reviews for the last chapter but greatful for all two of you. Please review. It feeds an authors soul.**_

* * *

I sat back against the headboard of the bed in the hotel room. Sighing heavily, I looked to the vacant part of the bed where the sheets were ruffled just so and the smell of his pillow smelled like, well, him. I stood up and walked to the bathroom door, knocking softly. I could hear the shower running water. Then it stopped.

"Bones?" he called out from the other side of the door.

"Yeah." I bit my lip.

"Did you knock?"

"Oh yeah, I was just... I was wondering how long you were going to be. You know, in the shower." A moment passed by. Why was I so nervous trying to talk to him. The whole way back from our surprise dinner 'date', (if you want to call it that) we didn't even speak. Actually, it seemed like he was mad or angry. Like he was thinking about something.

"I don't know Bones. Do you need to get in here?"

"No. I was just wondering. You think like 15 minutes?"

"Or more. If you need to get in I can cut it short."

"No. It's okay." I sighed again and returned to the bed. Before I got in I grabbed my journal out of my bag and made myself comfortable. I flipped on the TV for background noise and began writing. I didn't usually write sappy things in my journals but this time... I actually felt sappy.

'_Today was a fairytale. Well so to speak. I mean, it's Disney World. Aren't they known for their fairytales?I've been here before when I was a kid and back when I believed fairytales and dream came true. I wished that Prince Charming would rescue me. But tonight... I don't know. He's my partner. Should I really be feeling these feelings? I mean, ever since that first kiss during our first case together i've felt like this. But who am I kidding? This is Seeley Booth we're talking about. This man could get anyone he wants, why would he want me?'_

I sighed and brought the end of the pen to my lips and pushed it through to my teeth. I could imagine him in that shower. Naked. Steamy. Running his hands through his soapy hair. I could almost feel his heart beating like a hummingbird in his chest as his strong arms wrapped around me with that strong comfort I've somehow grown to wanting. Needing. I just don't know how to hide my feelings anymore or if I even want to. Sometimes it feels like he wants me, then pulls these stunts like tonight. I come off strong. Confident. If only he knew that it's all an act. An internal battle with my heart. Fairytales aren't reality. I need to realize this and I will...when we go home and aren't cooped up in such small quarters. Maybe it's making both of us crazy. I heard the water shut off and quickly shoved my journal under my pillow. I relaxed down into the comforter and watched the TV. He came out with a towel wrapped around his waist, revealing his tanned chest. God, I would've given anything to be one of those tiny water droplets sliding down those abs.

"I left some hot water if you needed to use the shower." he said pointing a thumb back to the bathroom that now leaked steam.

"No, I'll just shower in the morning. Thanks though." He sat on the bed, by my feet, and looked at the TV.

"You're watching the preview channel?" he scrunched his nose up. I hadn't even realized what was on. I wasn't paying attention to it in the first place.

"Nothing was on." I stammered and turned it off. He turned to me.

"Hey Bones?"he seemed nervous.

"Yeah?" I said pulling the covers to my chin. I knew what was coming next.

"About tonight, I just—"

"Booth, it was perfect. Thank you." he shook his head.

"But I wanted to apologize. I think I came off presumptuous. I didn't mean to. I just got caught up in the moment. Please don't think anything by it. Okay?" My mind ran through all the thoughts brewing in my head at light-speed. I closed my eyes to hide that small tear forming behind my eye lid. I nodded and turned my head to the side. Why did he have this damn affect on me? Son of a bitch. Booth's hand reached out and touched my ankle through the comforter. "Are you okay?" I sat up and swiped my hand across my cheek to remove any evidence of tears.

"Yeah I'm fine. Maybe I will take that shower." I started moving to get up.

"Yeah, okay. I'll just get changed out here." he stood off the bed. I nodded and got up. The moment the water turned on, I let it go. The tears poured out like a faucet and I sat at the edge of the tub. 'Bastard!' I thought. My body shook as the tears fell. He acted like he was so into me. He does that. He acts like he's into you and the next minute he's telling you it meant nothing. But tonight... tonight was different. I could tell by his actions. The way his heartbeat shot up. The way he looked at me nervously. I knew his intentions. But why? To tell me that he wasn't into me like that? I slipped out of my dress and sheathed myself of my undergarments. I slid into the tub of warm water, bringing my hands to my eyes and wiping away the tear stains.

When I was done, I came out of the bathroom and sat on my side of the bed. Booth was reading a book. That's a first. I looked at him.

"Why did you make those dinner plans? That extravagant dessert date? Why did you almost kiss me and then turn away? And why do you act like you like me and the next minute tell me not to think anything by it?"I let it all out at once. Once I realized I had said it, I grabbed my purse and stood up. I searched for my shoes. Where the fuck were they?!

"Where are you going?" he sat up.

"To get another room." I answered without making eye contact.

"You're kidding right? This place is booked solid." He stood up.

"Then I'll find another place."

"It's 10:30 at night. Where do you think you're going to find a place?!" By now we were in the hallway and although it was empty at the moment, we all knew anyone could walk by and just happen to fall upon our dramatic scene.

"I don't care. Booth. I'll sleep in the car if I have to." I stormed off the the end of the hallway where the elevators were. He ran to catch up with me. He reached out and grabbed my arm. I yanked it back but I stopped walking and turned to look at him.

"You're not sleeping in the car, Bones." his eyes blazed and he spoke it a stern tone. I wasn't scared of his though.

"Shut up." I said. " And don't call me that. You hurt me tonight Booth. Don't you get that? Do you even care?" He put his hands on his hips and exhaled loudly.

"What are you talking about?!"

"You wanted to kiss me tonight Booth and then you didn't." I could see his trying to protest. "No! Give me a damn moment to say this. Thank you." I continued. "You walked away and then later tell me not to think anything of it? Well too bad, Booth! I can't not think something. You almost kissed me! Don't deny it! I know when someone is trying to kiss me! And then you blow everything off like I mean nothing to you. This isn't the first time either!" I couldn't help the tears that fell this time. This time they came on their own free will. Booth softened his face and pulled me into his arms. He finally realized how much it hurt me.

"Oh Bones. I never, ever meant to hurt you." he said while rubbing the back of my head. I knew I shouldn't fall for these arms. Or the way his fingers knew exactly how to twirl my natural curls and send tingles down my spine. I wanted to sink into his comfort, but I resisted. I pushed myself off of him and looked at him.

"I believe you, Booth. I just don't know why."

"Why what?"

"Why you get so close and push away?" I stared at him with pleading eyes.

"Because I'm an idiot, Bones."

"That's not true nor is it an answer to my question." I shook my head. He looked at me deeply.

"For me to answer you, I'd have to have knowledge of the subject to have some kind of substantial answer for you. But I don't. I don't know what to say."

"Do you love me?" I knew it was abrupt and sudden. The look of shock on his face told me he was just as surprised for me say this as I was to have said it.

"Bones." His fingers came up to my hair and I stopped him.

"No. Answer me."

"So close yet still so far away." was all he said. He gave me a small smile. I was done.

"Fine." I said and headed back to the elevator.

"Bones! Wait!" he rushed back towards me but I pressed the call button furiously. To my luck, the elevator was on our floor and the doors instantly opened. I stepped in and looked his right in the eye.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the crime scene?"

"Bones." his voice was quivering.

"Booth." I guess he liked playing the name game. "I'll see you tomorrow." As doors began to close as he opened his mouth to speak again but they shut before I could hear what he said.

"Bones." Booth said as he burst through the door of the makeshift lab they'd set up for us down in Orlando. I looked up from the remains.

"Agent Booth." I greeted in my professional tone. Booth sighed and stood on the opposite side of the stainless steel table.

"Come on Bones. Please don't be like this."

"You're my partner Agent Booth. Why did I think we were anything other thank that? I let my guard down and like everyone else you disappointed me. Do you have any more leads on this case?" I got back to work. Booth looked at his phone.

"No. Just please don't phase me out Temperance. Can we talk over lunch?"

"I'm sorry. I made lunch plans with Dr. Holmes. He's been hitting on me all week and his symmetrical features are quite flattering. At least he made it known he was interested. Instead of dancing around me for 5 years." Booth shook his head

"I'm not dancing around anything. I just want to make sure this is right. I want it to be perfect because that's what you deserve." I looked up from the mutilated body before me and looked deep into his warm, pleading, chocolatey brown eyes.

"Nothing in this world is perfect, Booth. Now please leave so I can finish my work."

* * *

_**Well... i'm gonna ask for reviews cuz without em... this story is over.**_

_**~Lisa and Ashleigh**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**This one isn't long, simply because it's mostly a filler chapter of the thoughts running through Booth's mind and a short phone conversation. Thank you for the lovely reviews! Angst isn't a main part of this story so it can't be happening for much longer...**_

* * *

**Booth's POV**

Why was I so damn stupid?

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

I pretty much set myself up for this. I could be laying next to her in this empty king sized hotel bed. Instead, the only thing that had any trace of her was her pillow. I reached over and grabbed it from her side of the bed. I held it close and buried my nose in it. If she knew I was doing this, she'd probably be freaked out but I didn't care. I missed her. I missed the slight brush of her skin against mine while she turned as she slept. I missed the smell of her hair when she turned her back to me. I missed feeling er under my arm when I 'accidentally' draped my arm around her while I slept.

What was this place doing to me? Of course, I loved Bones even when we were at home but since we had been here, my love for her had grown. A lot. And it killed me to know that I had set it up, just to rip it all back down within four days.

How could I have done that? Why did I keep insisting on telling her how I felt? I knew she would run right from the beginning. As much as I hate to admit, she's a runner. I just figured that after 5 years as best friends and partners, I would be able to slow her down. If there was anyone in this world she could trust, it had to be me... Obviously I was very wrong. And that killed me.

There was no way I was getting to sleep tonight. I sat up and rubbed my hand over my face. I turned on the lamp next to the bed. I scanned my eyes over her slightly messed up side of the bed but stopped when I saw a blue spiral notebook. My eyes were still adjusting to the light so I had to rub my eyes again. It was still there. I reached over and grabbed it. I flipped it open to the page that had it's tab turned down. It was dated today in Bones' perfectly scrawled cursive. My eyes started to read the content of her journal entry.

Oh, damn. I wasn't the only one who was scared, it seems. The last line got to me...

_'This man could get anyone he wants, why would he want me?'_

I could make a list of why I wanted her but I would go on forever. I looked at the clock on the nightstand. Shit. It was 11:45. Where was Brennan? Honestly, I though she would've come back by now... I fumbled for my phone and hit speed dial number 2. It rang until I heard her voicemail.

"You have reached Dr. Temper-" I cut off the message and redialed. I got her voicemail 2 more times until she finally answered.

"What Booth!?" she shouted in a sleepy voice as her greeting.

"Where are you?"

"In a bed. Let me go back to sleep! Goodnight!" she was about to hang up but I wasn't going to let that happen.

"No! Bones! Wait!"

"What!?" she was always grumpy when she woke up. I should've known.

"Come back to the hotel, please."

"No." she hissed. I exhaled.

"Bones... I need you to come back."

"Why? Can you not sleep without your bedtime story? Well, I think you already got that when I blurted out everything to you but you rejected me. So I guess your story didn't have a happy ending. Sorry."

"Bones! Do. Not. Hang. Up." I punctuated every word. "Listen... We need to talk."

"I gave you plenty of time to do that Agent Booth. You refuse to take the opportunity."

"Just bring your ass back to the hotel. I have no clue where the hell you are and that scares me to fucking death, Brennan. Where are you?"

"I'm not telling you because you'll try to come get me."

"Damn straight."

"Forget it."

"I'm FBI, Bones. If you really want me to try to find you, I can. It won't be hard. Tell me where you are."

"You don't own me, Booth!"

"Of course not. I do own the car you took when you left the hotel though so i'll be needing that back. Right now."

"You don't own it. It's a rental. And it's under both of our names."

"Why are you being so difficult?!"

"You _hurt _me tonight, Booth. I know some people don't think that's possible for me but they are terribly wrong. I do feel things."

"I know you feel things. And you said you believed me when I told you that I had no intention of hurting you."

"That doesn't make the pain any less real."

"I can't have this discussion with you over the phone. Please..." I got out of bed and walked to the window and looked out to the city.

"I'm already paying for one night."

"Damn it, you PAID for another room? When you have a spot in my bed with your name on it!" I didn't realize how intimate that sounded until I had said it.

"It doesn't have my na-"

"Not literally, Brennan. I know you're mad. You have a right to be. But if you want soemthing out of this, friendship, partnership, or more... you can't keep running. I think you need to relaize that..."

"I'm not runni-"

"Then what do you call it? Because i'm the one in our bed and you're the one across town."

* * *

_**Reviews! :)**_

_**~Lisa and Ashleigh**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Short but sweet.**_

* * *

"I call it…" I sighed.. "I don't know... Taking time off. Away from you. What were you thinking getting one hotel room?" I sat up in my bed and turned on the lamp.

"I told you!" he barked. "The place was booked solid. If I had the chance to get two rooms, hell if I could've gotten two beds, don't you think I would have?"

"I don't know anymore Booth. I just don't. Can I please just go back to sleep? It's almost midnight and even though we're done with all we can do in the case, I would not like to sleep all day tomorrow..."

"Come back to the hotel, Bones. Please."

"Don't call me Bones." I ran a hand through my hair.

"Please?" His voice was small. I looked around the room. Cold, dark, and empty. I used to not mind hotel rooms. I was in them a lot. But this room gave me the chills and I missed having Booth's warm company next to me.

"Booth..." I exhaled.

"I'll sleep on the couch. Just come back." I already started pulling on my shoes.

"No need for that. It'll hurt your back. I'll be there soon."

"Thank you, Bones." I hung up without another word and went to the front desk of Holiday Inn to check out.

I entered our room with my key card and stumbled through the door without any lights. I didn't hear Booth's soft snoring so I knew he was most likely awake.

"Booth?" I whispered.

"Yeah." he mumbled back to me. I turned on the light in the bathroom and found my way to the bed. I sat on the edge as Booth turned on his lamp. He sat up.

"We need to talk..." I looked at my hands.

"Okay... Shoot." he motioned for me to continue.

"Not here. Not now. Tomorrow." I felt the lump in my throat rise.

"Okay. We will. Lay down." He waited until I had laid down and pulled te covers around my shoulders until he turned out his lamp. He shook the bed as he moved and I heard the sheets rustling. When I heard his breathing slow, I closed my eyes for hopefully the last time until sunrise.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set and we had just finished riding Small World. We had been to three parks in 10 hours and it was time for a bit of relaxing. When he didn't expect it, I grabbed his hand and took the lead.

"Where are you taking me?" He chuckled and cocked an eyebrow when exited the flow of tourists and anxious children.

"Just follow me?" I said following the sidewalk to a secluded bench along the stream by Cinderella's castle. I sat down. Booth took his seat next to me.

"Sooo..." He looked at me with wide eyes. I fiddled with my thumbs for a minute before looking his right in the eyes.

"Booth?" he looked around at the scenery than back at me.

"Yeah?"

"Will you please listen to me before interrupting?" I asked. He looked worried about what was coming next but didn't say anything, just nodded. "Last night, I came to realize a lot of things. Clearly, there was a lack of communication. Sweets would say our argument had a lot of passion and for the first time... I kind of agree with him. Almost everything we do has passion. The way we work... The way we argue. The way we talk about the littlest things. I think that's a sign. I sorta read into all of this last night at my hotel. And no, I didn't use psychology." I chuckled a little and paused to watch him. He was smiling and shaking his head. "I used logic. And logic told me that there really isn't a logical answer to all these new and not-so-new emotions that i've been feeling. I don't know if you feel the same way anymore-" he cut me off.

"I do." I smiled.

"We've been through so much, Booth. I've told you things that I've never told anyone else before. You know me better than I know myself and I feel comfortable when you're around. And lately, i've been noticing that what I really want is to fall asleep ad wake up with you next to me. What I'm trying to say here, though failing miserably, is that… well… I think I love you Booth. I know i've said I 've never believed in love-" he cut me off again.

"I know."

"You know?" I felt like someone took all the air from my lungs. Booth readjusted himself and rested his big hand on my knee. "I found your journal. I didn't mean to... but I kinda read it." If it was possible I think my jaw hit the floor. I pushed his hand off my knee.

"You read my journal?!"

"Bones, I didn't mean to. I just... It was right there! And it was about me!"

"And that gives you the right to read my PRIVATE THOUGHTS?!" I scoffed.

"No! It doesn't. Bones, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have read it. Just please don't get angry. Please. I can't handle this up and down emotional roller coaster anymore. I love you too. I've been trying to tell you that for a long time." I looked into his eyes and just when I was about to say something... he kissed me. It took me a moment to realize what was happening but there was no doubt he was kissing me. His lips moved soft but firm against mine. I felt my eyes close as I relaxed. Suddenly, I pulled back.

"Booth wait." he sighed, worried that I was going to reject him again.

"What?"

"What... What are we doing? Are we....?"

"I don't know. We could try this... Us."

"But what about my date with Dr. Holmes?" I looked at him truthfully. Booth looked down at my hand and threaded his fingers through mine while smiling. He looked back up at me.

"He'll have to find someone else to take to lunch. He can't have my girlfriend."

"You're girlfriend?" My mouth broke out into a smile. I had to say, it sounded nice coming out of his mouth. He kissed me again, short and sweet. I could feel the passion radiating from our bodies.

"My girlfriend." he whispered when he pulled away and rested his forehead against mine.

* * *

_**Review please:) Now this gets interesting...**_

_**~Lisa and Ashleigh**_


	10. Chapter 10

The rest of the day was pure bliss. I felt completely whole. The way her fingers fit right between mine. The way her lips molded to mine. The way her body fit snugly between my arms. It was finally perfect. We walked around Epcot, enjoying the different worlds. Well, Bones ragged on and on about the architecture of the World Showcase and how it was either right or completely wrong. We ate at Akershus Royal Banquet Hall in Norway. By 9:15, we were huddled closely by the water getting ready for the firework show. Tiki stands were set up around the water. There were hundreds of people waiting around for the show. I saw Bones' eyes follow a little girl and a little boy as they ran to their parents, laughing and playing with a light stick. The boy looked to be a few years older than the girl. I saw a soft smile display along her lips.

"Thinking of you and Russ?" I asked quietly. She nodded.

"Yeah. Well we weren't that friendly." she referred to the little boy and girl that were now playing with the light-up stick together. "It was always Russ trying to take things away from me. Now that I think about it... I miss it." I felt my heart swell at her confession. This is why I loved her so much. She was full of feelings and emotions.

"The show should be starting any minute." I looked down at my watch.

"It's a little chilly out here." I pulled her closer to my side and held on tight, caught up in the fact that I could finally do that. When the first fire work lit up the sky, everyone gasped. While Brennan watched the sky, I was mostly watching her. Her eyes were so full of life. The smile on her face could light up the world. I saw the fireworks reflecting in her blue eyes. It was over way too soon. Everyone started leaving. I took her hand.

"Wait." she stopped me. She let go of my hand and held onto the railing. I stood back and looked at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just want to... take it in. Hold on." she closed her eyes and breathed deeply. I came up behind her and set my hands on the railing on either side of her body. I kissed her neck and whispered.

"What are you taking in?"

"Everything. This whole... experience. After all, we'll be leaving in a few days. The case is being turned over to Orlando Field Office since it's going cold."

"Are you afraid that... once we leave... _it _won't be the same?" she turned around in my arms and held her hands behind her back. She tilted her head.

"Somewhat."

"Why?" I smiled.

"I don't know. Things seem different here."

"I loved you before we got here. I'll love you after we leave too."

"But it's like... nothing is the real world while we're here. It's almost magical." I chuckled, never thinking that she wold admit to something being 'magical'.

"Bones... Don't ever worry about something like that." I let go of the railing and stood up straight.

"Something like what?"

"How much I love you. Don't doubt it." I took her hand and threaded our fingers. I led her towards the exit with the rest of the crowd.

"Booth." I looked over at her.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." she looked up at the stars. My heart jumped at her confession. I squeezed her hand.

"I love you too, baby."

"I'm not a baby." she stared at me, confused.

"It's a nickname."

"Like Bones?"

"Something like that." I smiled.

"But... I just like Bones."

"You'll get used to it."

"I don't think so." she shook her head.

"Hmm." I glanced sideways at her and shared a soft smile.

* * *

When I got out of the shower, I quickly got ready for bed and exited the bathroom. Bones was sitting upright on the bed, balancing her laptop on her knees. I crawled onto the bed and slapped her laptop shut.

"Hey!" she exclaimed and pouted.

"Hey." I answered and smiled cockily. She tried to open the laptop again but I held it down.

"I am trying to finish chapter 18 on my new novel. My editor wants it by next Tuesday."

"Can I read it?"

"No."

"Ah! Come on! Why not!?"

"You can read it after it comes out. Just because we have a personal relationship doesn't mean you have special privileges."

"But... that David guy got to read it before it came out!" I referred to her weird boyfriend who only dated her because he wanted her to join his cult.

"Booth... Just let it go." she shook her head.

"Whatever, Bones." I settled into the bed and pulled the sheets over my chest.

"You're already going to sleep?"

"It's almost 10:30..."

"So?" she put her laptop on the floor and slid in beneath her covers. She turned to me. I felt her leg brush up against mine. I suddenly understood.

"No." I shook my head.

"Why?"

"No. Not at all." I looked deep into her baby blue eyes.

"But... I thought..."

"We are together, Bones. But together doesn't mean that i'm just going to jump you."

"Jump me?" she cocked an eyebrow.

"Look." I propped myself up on one elbow. "It's not that I don't want to, Bones. God help me, i've been wanting to since I met you. But when we finally... _do it_... I want it to mean something."

"You mean the whole making love thing?"

"Exactly. When I finally have you, I am going to make love to you... Not simply fuck you." she looked at me for a while.

"Okay." she spoke softly.

"Okay?"

"Yeah." She turned off her lamp and settled on her side of the bed, facing me. I got comfortable. "Hey?"

"Yes?" I said in the pitch black darkness.

"Does the whole 'No Sex' thing make touching off limits too?" I smiled and blushed.

"Come here." I opened my arms and felt her move into the space swiftly. I closed my arms around her and tightened my muscles. "Comfy?"

"Extremely relaxing." she sighed and I felt her warm breath against my bare chest.

"Goodnight baby." I felt her hand come up to my abs and punch lightly. I chuckled.

"Goodnight Booth." Her arm draped over my waist. "Love you." she exhaled. I would never ever tire of hearing those words come out of her mouth.

"I love you too. Go to sleep." I closed my eyes and recapped the best day of my life in my mind.

* * *

_**Review:)**_

_**~Lisa and Ashleigh**_


End file.
